


delta's drabble dump

by exqeriment



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exqeriment/pseuds/exqeriment
Summary: brief drabbles that we write using various prompts and inspiration. updates sporadically.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. just face the consequences (vantablack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..nightmare, what did you do.

His walls were up firmly, pacing in front of the figure on the other side of his desk. Nightmare's regrets were swirling, changing the negativity coating him into a dripping mess as he walked. It took a long, agonizing moment of consideration before he sat back down in front of Ink, fists clasped together on the wood. 

"If… if I knew- if someone had told me the plan… You know I would have done things differently, right?"

They were the first words the former guardian had said since he had arrived back at his castle, woven with an implacable heaviness that betrayed his regret. He had hurt a lot of people that night, people he cared about, and he wasn't ready to face losing them yet.

Ink blinked. His vials had nearly worn off, he hadn't bothered to take more. "You think that changes anything?"

"It doesn't. I know. I did what I did and I can't take it back-"

"So why pretend to feel bad?" Ink's tone was genuinely quizzical, the wave of confusion and hidden anger washing over Nightmare like a breath of fresh air. "So you can manipulate people into staying?"

He bristled. "I have not manipulated a single person into staying. They are here of their own accord."

"And their own fear."

"They're going to be scared of Me, there's nothing I can do about that. It's part of the way I am."

"Talk to them. Maybe try being honest for once."

Grabbing his brush, Ink swiped a portal out before Nightmare could say anything.


	2. please just listen (drink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our take on the fight between ink and dream! ink did a bad,,,oops.

"Ink, what do you mean? You've seemed fine- and then you did this. Do you have any remorse for what you did to them?  _ To me? _ "

Dream was undoubtedly shaken. He'd never seen Ink off his paints.  _ Ever. _ Never watched him stand by as an AU was plundered.  _ All part of the Creators' plans, _ he had said.  _ It's what they want. _ The guardian couldn't wrap his head around it. He had thought Ink was a Protector, fighting for good, just like him. Not a pawn in someone else's game- not someone who would stand by for Fate.

Dream had his own gripes with Fate. She had turned his brother into a, well. Into what he was. She had made him naive, prey to the villagers. She had torn every friend he had made away. 

"Ink? Paintsplotch?"

Even the affectionate nickname had no effect on the artist, staring down into the infinite swirling depths of the Doodlesphere, listening to people nobody else could hear.

"Ink, we need to talk about this. You need to understand why this is so  _ wrong. _ "

Still no response. 

His bow hummed in his hand as he fidgeted with the string, waiting for something, anything, any form of acknowledgement. When he received none, he sighed. Sitting in zero gravity was uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to leave until Ink responded.


	3. time for change (nightberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare gets yelled at yet again, this time by blue! yay.

"What the hell, Night?! What did you do?"

"What I did is unimportant, it won't matter."

"Yes it will! You hurt them!"

"They'll forgive me by morning. We'll start over."

"Night, this is real life! You don't just get to start over when you make a mistake."

Guard-in-training, King of Darkness. King currently being scolded by a stout figure named Blue, whose voice was trembling with fury.

"You messed up big-time. And as your partner and the responsible one in this household, I'm not going to let it slip through the cracks like I did last time."

Nightmare's arms were crossed, single cyan eye trained on Blue, brow arched. Weight on one leg, he leaned forward. He was actually listening. What a surprise.

"I know why you do this, but nothing good will come of it if you lose the people you rely on! Hurting them just to get some negativity is never, ever the way to go. If you have to hurt someone, hurt me! I can take it!"

He was rambling, he knew, but the guard had a lot to say.

"You're not a kid! This isn't like back at the tree, you have big consequences to deal with now. Multiverse big!"

That had been a mistake. The keeper of negativity had turned from carefully attentive to leering in a matter of moments when he had brought up the incident. Oops.

"Listen, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the sore spot. My point still stands though- I'm not letting you hurt those poor skeletons, alright? They love you. They need you. Okay?"

Nightmare sighed, the first noise he had made. "...Okay. So what's your plan for fixing this then?"

Blue grinned. "I'm glad you asked."


	4. glitches are more comfortable than memories (outererror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont bring up error's past.

"Things could have been different, you know."

The words were garbled by glitches as Error gazed up into the endless abyss of Outertale, but he still turned his head to see the resident Sans.

"C-come again?" A low pitched buzz layered behind his words.

"Things could have been different. You didn't have to fall so far. I can see the dust and smell the LV."

"O-O-Outer, I…" 

The aforementioned skeleton sat a reasonable distance from the glitch, poofs on the end of his drawstrings fluttering in some nonexistent wind.

"You would have gotten out eventually."

"We a-agreed not to bring… h-him up." The buzz grew stronger as Error's defensiveness leveled, now a constant whine. He could feel the static in his head, it was blocking out the memories, he would lose them soon.

"He's you though. I see no reason to be ashamed about it."

"I'm not a-a-ashamed!" He snapped, a shudder travelling up his spine with increasing frustrated glitches. "I-it's just not my favorite s-s-subject."

"... Would he be proud of what he's become?"

"Outer." 

"Do you think he would like the life you've chosen?" Outer continued, seemingly oblivious of the obvious anger bubbling up in the figure next to him.

There was a reboot coming on. Great. At least he wouldn't remember any of this.

"N-n-no, he w-wouldn't. Nothing I-I," He paused as quiet beeping tones invaded his speech, fighting off the crash a little longer. "Nothing I c-can do n-now."

The fuzz enveloped him, and he sighed into the familiar memory loss and pain like greeting an old friend.


	5. please stay safe (dustfell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dust keeps getting in fights. luckily red knows how to clean wounds.

"Ya got another one?"

Red sighed exasperatedly, cleaning up the many nicks and dings in his boyfriend's bones. He had pulled Dust onto his lap, the smaller skeleton squirming annoyingly.

"It's not a big deal, he started it anyway-"

"Ain't change the fact ya got yerself hurt again. Just sit still 'n I'll have 'em cleaned up in no time, alright?"

This was far from the first time the rowdy skeleton had picked a fight, and probably far from the last. He always ended up coming to Fell's house after them though, knowing his boyfriend would clean him up, no matter how much he grumbled and scolded him. A touch of chemicals on a particularly large scratch made air hiss in through his teeth, but he didn’t flinch away, instead moving in for a kiss. Red, a bit grumpily, dropped the rag after a moment and angled his face better, pressing his mouth to Dust’s in a light little kiss.

“Yer reckless, ya know that?” He muttered, pulling away.

“Doesn’t change how much you love me,” The reckless skeleton cooed, throwing his arms around the other’s shoulders. The wound care now forgotten, supplies scattered on the couch next to them, Dust whispered sweet nothings into his ear until Papyrus announced his arrival with a slam of the front door.


	6. not so brotherly bonding (dreammare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream is excited to see him again. nightmare wishes he'd keep it down.

“Night!”

The shout came as not much of a shock, considering the long day both of them had had doing their respective jobs, but he wished Dream would be just a smidge more quiet… This was supposed to be a secret, wasn’t it? Given, his idiot didn’t seem to understand that, as perceptive as he was. It was cute in a way, the way he ran toward the bigger creature, knowing he would be scooped up in a big hug, as grumpy and cold as Nightmare claimed to be. 

“Hello there sunlight,” He purred quietly into the other’s “ear,” nuzzling close and breathing in the scent of flowers and warmth the other always seemed to hold. “Miss me?”

“Of course I did! Sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re fine, you know we have to keep up appearances… They’re starting to suspecting something anyway.”

They being the group of outcasts Nightmare had collected over the years, rejects from their own AUs for whatever reason. They had found a safe space, and in return, without realizing it, gave Nightmare a steady stream of negativity that he used to maintain himself when with his boyfriend. They stepped through a portal into one of their favorite spots, a secluded cliff in Outertale, dotted with blue and yellow flowers. Dream wiggled his way out of his captor’s arms, landing neatly on the ground and planting a kiss to Nightmare’s cheek before plopping down and pulling some fresh-made chocolate, his favorite semi-sweet, out of his satchel.

They sat in silence for a long time, content to revel in each other’s company and some of the closeness they had once shared hundreds of years ago. 


	7. cuddles? (nighterror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haphephobia sucks.

The glitch’s breath came out in a wheezing, errored stutter. The hand wrapped gently around his arm tightened for a moment, pushing him gently past his limit before letting go, letting Error catch his breath. As the waves of fear emanating from him slowly subsided, Nightmare whispering gentle praise in his ear as he slowly intertwined his fingers with the anomaly again. There may have been a tentacle holding him in place so he didn’t struggle, but he trusted the person holding him completely.

Nightmare had found him long ago, taken him in. It was no surprise that he had ended up falling for the dripping manifestation of negativity, seen the kind heart not many got to experience. His special powers made him somewhat of an empath, and so this unspoken communication was born. Words passed between them with the suggestion of a feeling, and the therapy only strengthened this bond.

After a few more intervals, rests, he was finally let go of, the glitches covering his body lessening slightly as he re-grounded and tried desperately to avoid a crash. The haphephobia they were fighting was frustratingly persistent, and he had no doubt they would be at this for a long, long time to come. With his Nightmare by his side, the prospect didn’t seem so bad…


	8. nightmare is hiding again? (no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shapeshifters make for fun hide-and-seek games.

“...Boss? Again?” The exasperated voice came, passing by the small alcove Nightmare was currently hiding in. He had been rudely awoken by Cross coming into his room at what felt like two in the morning, sparking this current goose chase. Cross and Killer were the ones currently searching, the other two gang members off who knows where causing trouble. He was just dozing off again when Horror finally crashed into the room.

The voices discussing where his hiding place could be got closer, and his relatively small current form stiffened as they stopped… And then kept going. Plant was a good place to hide with- he made a mental note. Almost giving himself away with his self satisfied giggle, he watched them stand in confusion, huddled together in the middle of the room before Cross pulled out his phone. He was going to call Dream and ruin the fun so soon? No fair.

When his brother arrived, pulling him out of the small vase next to the potted plant, he popped into a bitty of his default form, sighing. Petty, yes. He didn’t care though, because this meant he actually had to do work, something he had planned to avoid today. Oh well, he’d get revenge eventually.


End file.
